The Book Thief
by jschwartz
Summary: Hey guys, this is my alternate ending of The Book Thief by: Markus Zusak. Continuing from the chapter Bitter Questions.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first chapter, and I am starting my alternate ending from Markus Zusak's chapter Bitter Questions. Please tell me what you think, and trust me it will get better!**

**Ch 1-** It was a hot saturday morning around 11:00 when Rudy and his family received the news. All of the Steiners had been upset, and they had a perfect reason to be. It's not everyday you get a letter from your father telling you he will be sent off to battle in Russia. The news was a shock to everyone in the Steiner household, it hung in the air like a cloud of dust, that had not yet settled.

I could see the rage growing inside Rudy, as if he could not believe what he had just read. It slowly conjured in side, then released from him like he tossed it out, or found a way to suppress it.

"Im going to be with Liesel, I should be back..." He trailed off. "I'll be back whenever." He said, and no one stopped him. It is very rare I ever see this. When a human loves another so much that they become their escape, their way out of the mess of a world around them. Liesel was Rudy's escape. His own way of dealing with problems was to be with the one he had loved, but had not loved him back. To look into her eyes, and loose himself in her company.

Rudy knocked on Liesel's door, and waited in silence, with a look of frustration plastered on his face. Liesel opened the door, took one look at his face, and saw the way his eyes slightly squinted, and how his mouth curled up on one side as if trying to meet his eye. She knew something was wrong, but she knew she did not have to ask, for he would eventually tell her.

"What do you want?" Liesel said just to tick him off even more then he had already looked.

"Perfect day for a swim." Rudy said looking into the house to make sure Liesel's mother was not looking. "I'll try to be a better teacher this time." Rudy looked back at her smiling.

"Oh, mama I will be back I'm going to be with Rudy." she yelled into the house so she could here her.

"What are you and your boyfriend doing this time saumensch?" she laughed as she came to the door wiping her hands on her apron.

"He is not may boyfriend mama!" Liesel protested, then ran up to her room to change into her swim suite, and dress. She came back to mama smiling, and Rudy looking frightened.

"Ok go." Rosa shooed them off and closed the door behind them. The two went off in silence down Himel street, and to the river that did not flow quite like it was supposed to.

Liesel carefully removed the clip out of her hair, and placed it down by her shoes while Rudy just sat down and looked up at her. Liesel looked back at him, forgetting how pisses off he looked earlier. "What are you doing saukerl, are we going swimming or not?" She said and sat down next to him. Rudy gave up, and the words poured out of him like he was too full to hold anymore.

"My dad is in Russia." He said, looking out to the water and back at her. "come on do something anything. Do I hug him? No..." Liesel thought to herself, her eyes looking in almost every direction possible. But why had she been so nervous? "Liesel, do you want to swim." He asked her, and brought her back to reality.

"Will you be alright, Rudy I'm sorry." she said as Rudy was taking his clothes and shoes off, keeping just his swim trunks, and tank top on. Liesel smiled, and pulled her dress off over her head. She had the schools one pice swim suite on, the only one she owned. The two of them looked at each other, and laughed. Partly because they had never seen one another in swim clothing, and partly because they both had strong feelings towards on one another. They latched hands, ran over to the edge of the water counted to three jumped, and let go of their hands. Rudy managed to stay up, but Liesel who never swam before, starter to sink. Rudy's wet lemon head looked around for Liesel.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph!" He yelled, and swam down after her. Their heads popped out of the water, and the two of them began to cough. Their chests were pressed together, and they were breathing heavy. Rudy leaned in as if he were about to kiss her.

"Rudy what are you doing?" Liesel yelled sounding more angry then intended.

"Mouth to mouth resuscitation?" He asked with hope in his eyes, and Liesel still clinging on to him for dear life. The thoughts began to buzz in her head again, saying things like: "Yes do it, kiss him!" and "Get the heck out of this water, you could drown again." Liesel was lost in her thoughts, and a wave of nausea fell over her. She let go for a split second, and crashed back into the water, into the unknown darkness.

Liesel woke up lying on the ground with a blanket over her, and Rudy kneeling next to her practically scared out of his mind mumbling "Jesus, Mary, and Joseph." Over and over. "Liesel!" Rudy yelled when he saw she had awoken. He franticly pressed the back of his hand on her forehead to make sure she was not sick.

"Come on saukerl I'm fine." Liesel laughed.

"Good. I thought I had killed you or something." He said then forced out an uneasy laugh.

"Killed me?" Liesel said coughing. "Not yet you haven't." She laughed again.

"What, I would never kill you." He said taken back by the very thought.

"You would just take me swimming." Liesel smiled. The two of them Changed back into their clothing, and shoes, then began walking around town. "How did you find out that your dad was going off to battle in Russia?"

"He sent us a letter telling us how he was sorry, and was going to miss us, and come home soon." Rudy stopped walking, Liesel saw he was no longer next to her, and stopped too. She looked back at him, they were a now facing each other. "I'm scared Liesel. With my dad gone, my mother was already upset, and now that we know he is in Russia-" Rudy paused. "I saw the look on her face this morning, she looked empty. I was so angry I did nothing to help her, I left. Just like my dad, only I chose to leave. I-" Liesel hugged him tight.

"It's ok." She said slightly rocking him back and forth in her arms. "Your father will come back from Russia safe. He will come back to your family, and you will see him again." She felt his tears fall on the back of her dress. "So you cope with things differently, it does not mean your mother loves you any less then she already does." Liesel felt Rudy hug her even tighter then before, and his hand grip her dress even harder. She felt his love for her wash over her like she was drowning all over again, but in a nice way, like she was being consumed by light, instead of dark. Liesel knew how this would end, just as she would have wanted last year. Except Rudy did not know her feelings for him this year, now. She had pushed him away, for the fear of loosing him was far greater then feeling she could have perhaps felt for him. Now all she felt for him was love and compassion, which he would never be able to provide her with.

"Thank you Liesel, for being a good friend." He said "Lets go home."

**I'll try to post the next chapter soon. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Monday, was the day Liesel was most anticipating. Years of Rudy's training in Hitler Youth, and the countless gold mettles he had earned there, were he was finally being notice. Ever since Friday evening Rudy had been out for a physical fitness test, and Monday would be the day he would get back. Rudy was moving a step closer to his dream, making something of himself.

After Liesel's lonely weekend passed, consisting of merely walking around town and reading she was ready to see Rudy again. Liesel had longed for him, and missed the absence of his presence. She quite frankly missed everything about him, and it only took two days for her to feel this sense of emptiness. Other then Rudy she did not have many friends. Himmel street, and most of Germany had been full of people who had believed she could not read, or write, and thought of her as down right stupid. But what they didn't know was that she was intelligent, and could do most of the things people deemed undoable in her case. When the Monday morning of Rudy's return came Liesel felt nothing but relieved to have the sad burden lifted off her shoulders.

"Papa I'm going to see Rudy." Liesel exclaimed as she ran down stairs, practically falling on her face from her constant gleeful mood.

"Take a pice of bread Liesel before you go." Hans called from inside the kitchen sitting down at the table. Liesel walked into the kitchen, and took the seat across from his.

"Thank you papa." She told him still grinning with delight. Papa handed her a slice, put the paper down and began eating his own too.

"You have missed your friend Rudy quite a bit haven't you?" Liesel smiled.

"I am just eager to here how it all went."

"Oh I see." Hans said in between bites of bread.

"It gets lonely without him."

"Well then who am I to keep you from catching up, go." He said smiling.

"Oh nicht papa I love talking to."

"Thank you Liesel. You go have fun." Liesel walked over to Hans and gave him a big hug "Go. I have to work anyway." He smiled again. Liesel left and headed for the door.

"Rudy what are you doing here? I was just about to go to the train station with your father. When did you get back?" liesel said when she saw him waiting for her at the foot of the steps.

"I got back last night." He told her as Liesel ran up to hug him. "Wow you missed me saumensch, I did not know you could do have you been doing while I was gone?" Liesel nudged him.

"Shut up saukerl, I did not miss you that much." she said laughing. "Lets go, you have to tell my all about it."

"Go where Liesel?" Rudy asked

"Lets walk around." She said a matter of factly, and they did just that walked around town. "So?"

"Not much happened, me and a loads of other people went into this big stadium like room near the capital. They sent us through many strength tests, that was about it-" his voice trailed off. The two had just gotten to the main road heading to Dachau which went strait through the town. Where as they were heading into town, a large line of people were leaving. Rudy felt a brush of air on his side, and Liesel nowhere near him. Up in the row of Jews, was a girl in a deep burgundy dress was running through the sea of white, gray and faded blue.

"Max?" she yelled "Max. Excuse me sir do you know a max?" she asked to a pale faced man with a hollowed out face, and barely any hair. "Max?"

"Liesel stop!" Rudy called running on the outside of the mass of people looking strait at Liesel, and calling to her.

"Hey!" Yelled a soldier coming up to the line where Liesel was standing.

"Max, please, Max." she cried, unable to hear the soldier. The people were swirling around her like leaves in the fall. Suddenly it stopped, and she looked up. "Max!" she yelled to a man with dark hair, and a sunk in face like the others, but this was not just any man. When he saw her he showed a forced smile, but did not wave.

"Lies-" Max started. BOOM Liesel was struck on her side by one of the guards. she fell down hitting the sidewalk with a thud, lucky not to break anything.

"Liesel!" Rudy yelled running over to her. The mass of Jewish people had left, and it was only the empty street, or so it seamed. The guards kicked Liesel with their boots, and looked nervously out to the group of people they had to catch up to.

"Never do anything like that." The soldier kicked her again. "Your lucky we did not kill you." He said and spat on the floor next to Liesel who was curled up into a ball.

"Liesel." Rudy said as he bent down to move her braids off her face. The guards had just Left off to meet with the others going to Dachau. "Liesel are you-"

"Max." She whispered in a horse voice trying to reach out to him with her hand. The few people in the street were staring at Liesel and Rudy with disgust. Liesel was on the floor not looking at anyone, but Rudy saw everyones face. He saw people across the street smirking as they got their last glances, but he did not dare to look behind himself at the guards, or any of the other people to his left.

"Liesel it's ok now, are you hurt." Rudy said in a soft voice so people around them could not here. He picked up her arm and looked at it as if it were an exotic creature. Liesel had a small bruise above her left elbow, small line of cuts on her right hand from breaking her fall, Rudy could not look at her stomach, because she was wearing a dress, but he knew she must have had some mark left from their boots. "Liesel- your stomach, is it ok? It seams they have kicked you pretty hard." He asked her, looking at her face, her eyes were pinky, and tears were streaming down her face.

"Max." Was all she could make out.

"Liesel?" Rudy said gently pressing down on one of the sides of her tummy they had kicked her. She had winched. Liesel let out a painful hum.

"Don't do that Rudy, Please." She told him still trying to look down the path Max had left.

"I'm sorry Liesel, Come on I'll take you home." Liesel tried to get up, when Rudy had too looked over in the direction Max and the Soldiers had left. Her feet gave way, and she started to fall down, but just as that happened Ruddy had looked over and caught her. He carefully picked her up and carried her like a new born baby down the towns roads heading back to where they had came from. Liesel rested her head just below Rudy's shoulder, and her right arm around his neck.

"Thank you Rudy." She told him shortly after they reached Himmel Street, trying to look into his deep eyes.

"I would do anything for you Liesel." Rudy replied looking out at the row of houses that came into view, careful not to fall. Liesel smiled, and slowly fell in to a light sleep, coming in and out of dreaming.

"It's a bright field with yellow flowers, and the warm sun. Max is there. He is smiling and laughing, and we are both eating soup. It looks like mama's soup, only it tastes good." Liesel thought to herself.

Rudy knocked on Liesel's front door. Mama was out delivering the laundry, because she knew Liesel would want to spend the day with Rudy. Papa came to the door.

"Rudy what happened?" Hans asked looking from the Liesel to him.

"Rudy shows up, and he joins Max and I for soup, only we did not have enough spoons. we all began drinking the soup strait from the bowl. People are surrounding us, all in coats giving us nasty looks." Liesel dreamt.

"Lets put her in her bed." Hans told Rudy ushering him inside.

"I'm sorry sir. I looked away for a split second, and-"

"It's ok Rudy it is not your fault."

"The people are coming in closer, and the sun is fading. The darker the sun gets the quicker Max begins to look sick, and the people are coming closer with every change in his features. His cheeks sunk in they took a step. His eyes dulled and retreated into his face, they took a step. Finally his clothing changed into a striped jumper, and the people around us were in a tighter circle. Their coats turned into Nazi uniforms, and their hands grabbing towards us." Her dream continued.

"I'll take her shoes off." Rudy told Hans carefully pulling her shoes off then her socks.

"Thank you, I'll go get the blanket." He said walking out of the room and coming back with one in his hand moments later.

"The more the Nazi soldiers tried to grab Max the more I was clinging on to him. I looked over to Rudy, and he too began standing up, and helping them, but with a different face expression then the others. The others looked like they were enjoying taking a shot at grabbing the Jew, but Rudy looked rather revolted at the notion, and worried if anyone was looking at his face to see what he thought." The dream went on, and Liesel was tossing and turning until she hit the bruise on the side of her stomach, moaned, and stopped.

"Liesel." Rudy said getting up from the chair next to the bed.

"Give her space Rudy, I have to go to another client, but I'm sure Rossa will be back before me. Will you be ok to stay?" Hans said getting up from his chair across from Rudy, and heading to the bedroom door.

"Yes sir."

"Thank you."

"Rudy stopped trying to grab at Max, and walked into the circle, to me. He kissed my neck, and pushed my hair over to the other side of my face, and began mumbling into my ear. He kissed my cheek, and as his lips moved down over to my mouth it felt like my body was going into a trance. His warm lips pressed against mine, and his hand grabbed my hand, and slowly puled it away from Max. I was brought back when one of the soldiers hands brushed my shoulder. I stopped Kissing Rudy, and looked over for Max. He was gone. I closed my eyes tight, and called out to Max. The people felt like they were getting closer, and moving away at the same time. I opened my eyes. There I was sitting up right on my bed, the house, but it was empty, dark." Liesel started to shake her head, then bolted upright and looked around. The room was not dark, rather the opposite. It was bright, and Rudy was sitting next to her smiling, so glad to see her awake.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you enjoy chapter three! If you have suggestions just leave a comment.**

Liesel looked up at Rudy tears started streaming down her face, she was scared.

"Liesel-" Rudy started. The book thief wanted nothing more then to run out of bed and hug him. "Liesel was it a bad dream?" He said now sitting on the side of the bed wiping Liesel's eyes with his thumb. she could not answer him directly, Liesel was weak, and afraid of the sound of her own voice. she nodded. "Their is nothing to worry about, your safe." Rudy reassured Liesel, leaning closer again to wipe her eyes dry.

"Rudy?" Liesel said in a soft hoarse just audible. Again the thought of wanting to hug him rushed through Liesel's mind, but she was afraid the pain in her arms would come back. She slowly tried to wrap her arms around him, and placed her head on his shoulder like she did earlier, when he carried her home. It was a soft hug, but she wanted more. she wanted to squeeze him tight and never let go, but she couldn't. She started to sob again, Rudy slightly puled away to see her face, Liesel made not objections.

"Liesel it's ok, can you just tell me what's wrong?" Rudy told her, one again wiping her face. Liesel shook her head.

"Rudy, will you lie here with me?" She made out slightly louder then before. His face turned into a smile, he knew Liesel would one day be asking for him. He was so happy, only this time he had to conceal his joy, because Liesel was still in pain. Liesel carefully removed the blanket slightly off the side and Rudy climbed in with her. The two of them were on their sides lying face to face looking into each others eyes.

"Liesel are you feeling better?" Rudy asked her rubbing Liesel's good arm.

"nicht Rudy." Liesel said holding back tears, at the thought. "I'm afraid. I'm afraid I have lost Max, and I don't want to loose anyone else. I lost my brother, my real mama. I almost lost papa to the war." Liesel started to cry. "What if I loose you." She said pressing her forehead to his. Rudy reached down under the covers to hold her hand for comfort.

"Liesel-" Rudy started. "You have not lost Max, he will be ok, I know he will be. And you, you are safe, and loved." He removed his hand from hers, and dried her tears again. "I will never think about leaving you. You wont loose me. Not now, and not ever. I'm here for you." Liesel let out another sob. After that niter one of them said a word, they just laid their in silence, soaking up each others warmth, and enjoying the others presence. Just like her dream Liesel got lot in Rudy, and just like every day Rudy got lost in Liesel. Before they knew it the two of them fell asleep.

"Liesel are you alright?" Rosa said running in, franticly. "Liesel!" She said now angry, because she saw the Liesel was lying in bed, asleep with Rudy so close, when they breathed out their chests almost touched. Rosa walked up to the bed they were in, and yanked the covers off of the two, exposing the bruise above Liesel's elbow, and her hand with the scrapes interlocked with Rudy's hand. Liesel woke up gently, but Rudy woke up startled. He fell of the bed with a thud. "What were you two doing?" Rosa said over reacting. "You better have not done anything to Liesel!" She screamed at Rudy.

"Nicht Mrs. Hubermann." Rudy exclaimed still sitting sprawled on the floor. Rosa grabbed Liesel's bad elbow tight, and yanked her forward.

"Mama stop!" Liesel whaled out in pain. Rosa Let go of Liesel's arm, then stood looking at the two of them.

"sie sind dumm, are you stupid?" Rosa yelled.

"Mama we fell asleep, thats all." Liesel yelled back.

"Take off your dress!" Rosa yelled back at her.

"What?" Liesel said sacredly.

"Your wearing tights aren't you? Take off your dress, I want to see where they hit you!" Rosa Yelled. Rudy still on the floor, and liesel sitting up in bed both exchanged looks of fright. Rosa backed up and Liesel stood up in front of her. Liesel slowly untied the back of her dress, and it fell to the ground exposing her dark gray tights which covered her legs, her bra, and her bare tummy. Their was discolored bruises on both sides of her stomach, both of which looked liked they hurt. Their was one big on on her right and two almost as big ones on her left. Rudy stared at Liesel's figure in aw. He never expected to see her dressed anywhere close to this until after their wedding day. Even in her bathing suite last week Liesel was covered more then she was now (legs excluded). Rosa bent down and examined the bruises, then lightly touched one of the bruises on her left side. Liesel winched like she did the first time when Rudy had tried to touch one of them. "They really got you." Rosa said throwing Liesel a blanket. She covered herself and sat down. "Rudy I'll probably see you tomorrow, say good by to Liesel, then head home. It's almost dark." Rosa said waking out of the room to go start dinner.

"I'm sorry Rudy." Liesel said looking down at her feet. Rudy sat down next to her, and put his shoes on.

"It's my fault, I'm sorry." Rudy said trying not to gaze into her eyes, for he was still recovering from seeing Liesel the person he loved the most practically naked. He touched her hand. "I'll see you tomorrow saumensch." He said laughing and getting up to fix his messy lemon hair. He walked to the door and finally looked back at Liesel.

"Get out, I have to get dressed." Liesel said laughing.

"Good night book thief." Rudy said smiling waiting for her response.

"Night saukerl." Liesel said laughing once again.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Liesel awoke early from a horrible night, of tossing and turning. She sat up from her bed, and examined her clock it was five in the morning. Liesel sat back and tried to remember her nightmare.

"There was Rudy-" Liesel thought to herself. "And he was looking at me, but I was not myself, I was asleep. What happened after that? Umm... oh! When I opened my eyes to look at him he was being pulled away from me. Nazi soldiers were beating him up- and laughing. I ran up to him, and I- I jumped on top of him to stop them, that made the soldiers laugh even more..." She struggled to recall. "I remember woods, and in the center their was a big bunker. Then they stripped us of our cloths, and threw us into the chamber. Then Rudy held onto me even tighter after that. He said something- he said 'I love you Liesel.' The last thing I remember was a latch being opened from the celling, and laughter." Liesel shook her head, and reached over to her night stand, and grabbed the book that rested on top of it. Two hours later, and a finished book Liesel went down stairs, to a busy kitchen filled with Rosa, and Hans arguing. Liesel stopped at the top stair and listened.

"What are we going to do Hans? With Liesel getting older- do you know I came home yesterday to the two of them sleeping in the same bed!" Rosa whispered.

"Yes Rosa you keep reminding me. Rudy is a good kid, I know his family they are all good people, and Liesel just said they fell asleep. Take her word Rosa, she is a good kid too." Hans whispered back. He paused. "Liesel you can come down now." Hans yelled up to the stairs.

"Coming papa." Liesel moaned as she made her way down the steps.

"How are you feeling?" Hans said pushing a pice of toast in front of her.

"Much better papa, thank you." Liesel said before taking a big bite out of the corner. Rosa go up to finish last nights dishes, and rubbed Liesel's back.

"How was your night sleep?" Rosa yelled over the kitchen's water fossett.

"Good mama." Liesel lied.

"So is their something going on with you and Rudy, Ros- I mean mama is scared." Hans said gently.

"Nincht papa." Liesel replied finishing her toast.

"If their is we are ok with it." Hans said matter-of-factly. Rosa made a disapproving sound from the sink.

"I should be heading out for school, thank you for breakfast." Liesel said ending the conversation, then hurried out the door.

"Liesel." Rudy called catching up to her. "Feeling better?" Rudy said once he reached her side.

"Can I tell you something?" She said looking over to Rudy.

"Sure Liesel." Rudy said looking back at her.

"I had a bad dream last night." Liesel started.

"Another one?" Rudy interrupted.

"Yes." Liesel said, then began to tell him the dream. Throughout the dream Rudy's eyes opened wider, and wider, until Liesel finished with the part when they almost died.

"Well it is no secret that I love you." Rudy said smirking.

"Shut up Rudy-" Liesel yelled a bit to loud. "we died, and what you got from that was how much you love me." Liesel whispered to him.

"Well the two of us died out of love in your dream didn't we?" He looked at the book thief's enlightened face. "Do you love me Liesel?" Rudy asked her smiling. "Like not as a friend, but more?" He told her. Rudy looked up at Liesel's puzzled face, and took it as she was thinking. once they got to school the two of them were ten minuets early. Liesel looked over at Rudy's face, and grabbed his hand with her bad one. She let go at once when she felt the pain on her palm, and grabbed his hand with her other one. "Liesel where are you taking me?" Rudy asked at the two began running. They finally stopped once they reached the side of the building, which was covered by the shadow of the tall wall, with only bits of light peeking through. "What did you take me here for Liesel?" Rudy asked sitting down on the vacant bench that was starting to grow mould on it's side. Liesel sat down with him.

"Yes Rudy, I do." Liesel said looking into his eyes.

"What?" Rudy said not knowing it was the answer from his previous question.

"What!" Liesel yelled and stood up. " I just told you I love you Saukerl, thats what!" She yelled again.

"Liesel I did not know." Rudy said backing her up against the buildings wall and looking into Liesel's eyes and placed his forearm next to her head.

"I love you Rudy, don't you understand?" Liesel whispered sliding down to the floor, and covering her face with her hands. Her salty tears stung the cuts on her palm, but Liesel did not care. Rudy bent down and sat next to her, then put his hand on her knee. Rudy began to cry and laugh for he was so happy he did not know what to do, or say. "Why are you crying dummkopf, your not the one who should be crying." Liesel said, and the two of them laughed simultaneously.

"shoot class started a minute ago." Rudy said getting up, then helping Liesel do the same. The two of them ran into the building, and into the class, which started three minutes earlier.

"Liesel Meminger." The teacher called out as role.

"Yes." Liesel said from the middle of the class standing next to Rudy.

"Liesel, why are you and Rudy late for class?" The teacher said infuriated.

"I'm sorry ma'am Liesel and I were just out side-" Rudy said.

"Then surly you must have seen the kids go into the building." She barked.

"No we were by the side of the building ma'am." Rudy replied then looked down to his shoes.

"What were you doing there?" the teacher yelled.

"Probably kissing." A student yelled from their seat.

"No." Liesel called out looking around at the class to see who made the comment.

"What. Liesel, Rudy I will not have that happening during class." The teacher said now more angry then ever.

"She is to stupid to get a kiss." Another boy called out from their seat, and the class made an uproar of laughter.

"We weren't." Liesel said, but it was too late.

"Liesel, Rudy what happened!" The teacher yelled. "You two show up three minutes late to class, together, and students tell me you two have been kissing!" she yelled once more. SLAM her hand hit the desk. "Give me answers!"

"I just had to tell Liesel something." Rudy said calmly.

"What you had to be late for something." The teacher yelled once again.

"It was about his father, Mr. Steiner. Rudy herd news of his possible return from the war and was so happy he had to tell me." Liesel said, practically saving their skins. The teacher walked up to Liesel and grabbed her by the elbow, unfortunately her bad one. She threw liesel up to her desk, the whole time Rudy was waiting angry of what could happen to Liesel. "Stop that is my bad arm!" Liesel cried out. The class laughed.

"At your age you should not have a bad arm." The teacher told her.

"It was hurt by a soldier." Liesel said, and the teacher let go of her arm, and the class stopped laughing. Rudy still stood there, not daring to move.

"Write out one sentence, and I will let you and Rudy sit, out of trouble." She said handing Liesel the chalk. "The sentence has to be spelled correctly for this to happen." She finished.

"Good luck." Some one called from the mass of children, and the class began to laugh again. Liesel wrote what she knew, she wrote the words from the person whom she missed the most Max. She quoted a line from _The Word Shaker_. The teacher read it aloud, almost shocked by it, then told Liesel and Rudy to get back to their seats.

When the end of the day came Liesel and Rudy were so happy to get out of the school they almost left half of their things behind. When they got out of the school building a group of children started mocking them, and singing stupid songs, but for the first time Liesel did nothing. No revenge was paid, not even a single punch was thrown. Liesel did not care all, for she had the best revenge. She was happier then ever before, she finally had what she was so afraid to admit she wanted. Liesel had Rudy and nothing could stop her from being happy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it is a short chapter. In honor of this long weekend I posted three chapters (including this one). Next week their will be one chapter but it will be much longer!**

"What about that kiss saumensch?" Rudy called out to liesel on their home from school. They were close to their houses, and no people were in the street. Liesel looked up at him funny. "Come on Liesel, we both love each other, and I know you want to kiss me just as much as I want to kiss you."

"Quit it Rudy." Liesel said folding her arms into a crossed position.

"Liesel just yesterday we both agreed we love- well you agreed you love me, it was no surprise I loved you all along." Rudy said looking at her with hope in his eyes.

"Rudy stop." Liesel said looking down.

"Oh hey it is lover boy and his dummkopf girlfriend." Franz Deutscher called over waving, and running to the two with his friend. "I would have to say the best part of this is now Rudy will be to preoccupied teaching you to count to ten, that he won't be in the Hitler Youth race this weekend." He said smiling. "No wait I think-"

"Shut up Franz!" Liesel told him angrily.

"Wow are you getting mad? Maybe it has something to do with Rudy." Franz said mockingly. Rudy tried to step forward and say something, but Liesel would not lest him.

"Stop it Franz!" Liesel yelled.

"Or what?" He said super close to Liesel's mouth his practically touched hers with every word.

"Franz!" Rudy yelled, but it did nothing.

"So what happened to your arm?" Franz said not moving back, but instead brushing her arm. Rudy was about to say something, but he was not quick enough.

"Shut up!" Liesel said throwing a punch to his face. Franz stumbled back. He stood there for a moment, knowing that he could not hit a girl, so he did the most logical thing at the time. BOOM! Rudy was pushed to the side, and hit the hard paved road with a thud. Franz's friend held Rudy back. As for Liesel Franz grabbed her by the wrist, and pushed her up against the wooden fence, and got real close to her.

"Is this where the guard hit you?" he said touching the bruise near her elbow. Liesel flinched, and could not do anything to stop him. "No wait I was there, they hit you here!" He said using his free arm to touch Liesel's stomach.

"Stop it!" Liesel squealed, and Franz quickly slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Can I see one the bruises on your stomach they did kick you hard. I am just so curious." He said rubbing her side and untucking her blouse from her skirt.

"Get off me." Rudy said sounding irritated, then pushed off the guy off of him. "Liesel!" Rudy called, walking over to her and Franz who slowly was still untucking her shirt. WAM! Rudy got Franz strait in the face. He fell back. WAM! Rudy hit Franz again and he fell down holding his nose. Rudy looked back at him with a smile on his face.

"Rudy run!" Liesel shouted grabbing his hand, and the two went sprinting down to himmel street. They reached there houses panting, and fixing their cloths so it did not look like they just came from a brawl.

"I love you book thief." Rudy called to Liesel as he started walking to his house. Liesel ran up behind him, and have him a great big hug, and kissed him on the ear, for if she moved any closer she would have hit the bruises on her side.

"Good night Rudy." She said then running into her home smiling. Rudy almost fell he was in such a daze.

"I just got kissed by Liesel." He whispered to himself smiling before heading to the door. He sat down on his steps to take in the enormity. Even if it was on his ear, it was a start, and that made him happier then ever.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Liesel awoke with butterflies in her stomach, and mixed feelings in her head. For one she was going to see Rudy, and enjoy whatever was going between them. On the other hand she would see Franz Deutscher one of the schools less smart students, but one of it's biggest bullies. Liesel ate her breakfast in silence, and headed out once she was finished. Like always Liesel entered the out doors, other houses, but this time she saw the happiest Rudy she had ever seen. "How are your bruises Liesel?" Rudy said as the two walked towards school together.

"Actually much better." Liesel told him. Liesel rearranged her behind her ear, and looked at Rudy. He looked just as he does every day only today was special today he was hers. Rudy tried to grab for Liesel's hand, but she moved her hand and fettled with her hair again. Rudy tried to grab her hand again, and interlocked his fingers between hers, and smiled at her. Liesel was shocked, she did not know how to react, so she flinched and removed her hands from his, and began waling faster. "Too soon." Rudy said then matched her pace.

When class ended the students began to leave quickly, as the teacher called Rudy to stay behind for a talk. "You head home Liesel, I'll be fine." Rudy reassured, and brushed passed her towards the teacher. Liesel left, and began to walk home alone.

"Liesel!" Someone called out from the distance. Liesel turned around, it was Franz. Liesel's heart stopped. He ran over to her like he had done yesterday. "Look, I wanted to apologize for yesterday. Can I make it up to you?" Liesel was shocked.

"Ok just don't try anything saumensch, or I'll beat you up like last time." Liesel threatened back.

"Oh come on, I wont hurt you." Franz started. "I just want to show you something." He said reaching out for her hand. "Come on." he said shaking his hand up and down. Liesel did not grab it, but agreed to go with him, for this time she was fully capable of defending herself. The both of them stopped in front of a small two story house, and Franz showed Liesel in. "My parents are at work, so it is just you and me." he said putting his backpack down, and telling Liesel to do the same.

"Why are we at your house?" Liesel said mad she agreed to come here in the first place.

"Quiet." He said walking up the stairs. "Look." He said walking into a small room filled to the rim with books. In the corner their stood a small desk crammed with papers, in the center of the room was autumn, and by the window their was a bench in front of it the exact length of the window. "Well?"

"Wow, how many books do you have?" she said in aw.

"I don't know a hundred." He said looking at her. "My favorite are the misters, you just never know what will happen." He told her shutting the door.

"What are you doing?" Liesel said looking at him funny.

"Nothing I just love to look at the books, with out the hall breaking the beauty." He said almost sarcastically. He took his jacket off, and put it on the back of the chair. He walked over to Liesel, and slowly pushed her up against one of the boom shelfs.

"Franz?!" Liesel said angry.

"I like you Liesel." He said starring into her eyes. "A lot." He moved away, and Liesel walked over to the autumn, and sat down trying to fathom what is happing now. "Please will you do this one thing for me?" He asked with a strait face.

"What, what is it?" she replied irritatedly as Franz walked over and sat down next to her.

"Have you ever kissed anyone Liesel?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" She said stumbling back a bit, then picking her self back up.

"Do you promise to do as I ask?"

"What is it that you want?" Liesel said impatiently.

"Liesel please I like you, will you just listen to me? It is nothing bad." He looked her dead in the eye.

"ok." Liesel reluctantly answered. Franz gave a happy smile.

"Good" He said real happy, then climbed over on top of her.

"Get off of me!" Liesel said about to push him off.

"Part of the deal." He said smiling and sounding diabolical.

"What are you going to do?"

"It's ok. You do this and I will never other you again." He said and Liesel stopped squirming.

"Fine, we made a deal." She gave up reluctantly. "But, just don't-" She thought for a moment. "Don't go any lower then my face saumensch."

"Promis." He said grabbing her face, and bending down to kiss her. Liesel closed her eyes tight. So this is what her first kiss. Liesel never pictured herself kissing anyone, and now she was kissing her enemy, who loved her. Her world was upside down. His hands moved down her side, but Liesel hiked them back up. He pulled away. "Just your stomach?" He asked.

"I was kicked there last Saturday." Liesel told him.

"Ok your back." He said not waiting for her reply, and going back for more. He hummed, and slightly shifted his arms from under neath her.

The next morning Liesel could not speak. Her voice was scratchy, and hurt with every sound. She got out of bed, and she suddenly felt cold. Was this the aftermath of kissing someone cold hearted? Liesel quickly got dressed and felt that she almost could not move for she was so cold. Liesel put on one of the winter coats, and headed down stairs. "what are you wearing that silly thing for? Take it off it is hot out." Rosa said pushing the usual slice of bread before her at the table. Liesel shook her head.

"What?" Hans said coming down from the stars. "Liesel what are you wearing that?" Liesel let out a big sneeze, and quickly moped it up with her napkin. Hans ran over to the medicine chest, and pulled out a thermometer. "Liesel you cannot go to school, you are very sick." Hans told her. "Go back up stairs, change and crawl back into bed."

"Thank you-" Liesel tried to make out, but instead sounded like a bunch of old whistles trying to work again.

"I'll go tell Rudy to inform your teacher."

Later that morning Rosa walked into Liesel's room with a bowl of soup. "Eat." She said holding the spoon to Liesel's mouth. "How did you get so sick?" Rosa wondered out loud. Liesel ate her soup, then went back to sleep.

"How is she?" Rudy asked Rosa once he got home from school.

"Fine." Rosa answered.

"Well can I see her?"

"No, and she will not be going to school tomorrow, she is still sick." Rosa sighed. For the next few days Liesel was in bed, ether asleep, or having soup, occasionally getting up to bathe, and use the toilet. Rudy came back very day, and asked if he could see her, and everyday the answer was no. By the sixth day Liesel's voice began to come back, and on Monday she was back in school.

"Liesel where have you been?" Franz asked her during recess. Liesel let out a big cough.

"I'v been sick saumensch. Thats where I have been."

"Oh." He said looking down at the floor.

"Now what happened to leaving me alone?"

"Look I-" Liesel cut him off with more coughs.

"You are in front of the sun, and I-" Liesel coughed. "I'm getting cold." Liesel told him. Rudy walked over and Franz left.

"What was that about?" Rudy asked her sitting down next to her.

"It-" Liesel sneezed, and Rudy handed her a napkin. "Thanks." She said blowing her nose.

"Was he bothering you."

"I mean he is a pest, but it was nothing."

That night unlike the other where she was up coughing and sneezing, she slept like a baby. Liesel also could freely toss and turn, because her bruises had healed more making it less painful to apply pressure on them. Things were looking up for Liesel, and her was happy about it.

**Hope you enjoyed, and happy sunday...**


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't think I have ever been in your room alone with you Liesel. Well, that time when you were passed out on your bead does not count." Rudy said as the two walked up stairs in the empty house.

"Well this is it." Liesel said sitting on the far bed that was hers. She let out a big cough. Rudy tried to sit on Max's bed, but Liesel pulled him over to her bead, just in time. She wanted his bed to be perfect just in case he would ever come back. Rudy reached out to touch Liesel's hand, but she quickly got up and said "Well come on we have some apples to pick." Rudy slumped his shoulders and got up. When it came to actually being romantic Liesel hadn't had the slightest clue.

"So now you are the apple thief too." Rudy said grinning.

"Oh shut up I could say the-" She couch. "same thing about you."

"Can you still- you know- well with your arms, stomach, and cold-"

"I am more-" cough "then capable-" cough "one seco-" Liesel started to have coughing attack. "Ok lets go." After Rudy dropped his things at his house, him and Liesel walked over to the apple orchard.

"come on." Rudy whispered from the top of the fence. Liesel tried to get up, but her bruised elbow gave way and she fell, which brought on another coughing attack. "Fine just keep look out." Rudy said looking at her from behind the fence.

"Ok." Liesel said frowning and walking over to the edge of the farm, by the street. she sat down on the foot of the curb looking both ways for anyone looking to catch them.

"Liesel? What are you doing here?" Franz said walking up to where she was sitting.

"It seams that I am running into you more now that we have agreed you stop seeing me or talking to me." Liesel told him squinting against the sun to get a better look at his face.

"Why are you out here?"

"I could say the same thing about you." Liesel coughed.

"Are you any better?"

"Well no thanks to you, I'm probably going to have this cough for a while- and shouldn't you be leaving, we had a deal." She argued as he sat down next to her.

"I am just so crazy about you."

"Come on now." Frans said and some how managing to get Liesel on top of his lap. Liesel pulled out wards, but Franz carefully pulled her head into his chest, as a car drove by. Liesel pushed him back and stood up next to him.

"We mad a deal!" Liesel began to cough once more. "I know you don't like me." Franz stood up, then pushed Liesel down.

"So what if I never liked you!" He screamed. "But you should know how much fun it is to trick you."He said slyly.

"I-" Liesel coughed. "Knew it, and I am sick because of you!" Liesel said sitting up on her good elbow. Rudy walked out, but stayed quiet careful not to be seen, and listened.

"You are so easy to fool." He said smirking. "But I don't hate you." He squatted down. "You are the only person I can never defeat. I- I don't now I saw the opening and jumped. I never meant to get you sick. I guess that's what happened."

"Liesel!" Rudy called out running with the bag of apples hitting the side of his leg.

"What?" Franz said awestruck. "You came here with Rudy?"

"Yes dummkopf." Liesel said running away with Rudy. The two settled down once they got to the lake that was near by in the forest.

"Liesel are you ok?" Rudy said grabbing her face, and holding it up to his. He did not care if he was going to get sick it was well worth it. He knew he wanted to kiss her then and their no exceptions.

"No." Liesel said pulling away.

"Liesel I don't care if I get sick." Rudy told her grabbing two apples from the bag giving one to Liesel and taking a bite out of the other.

"It's not that."

"Well." Rudy said putting down the subject for a moment. "Franz got you sick?"

"Rudy I'm sorry." She cried.

"No it's ok tell me whatever happened." Rudy said brushing off her tears.

"He tricked me." She told him sniffling. "I was at his house in his reading room-" She coughed. "And he made me promise to do what ever he asked of me right there." She sniffled again. "He lied, and I was forced into doing something I did not know if I would ever be ready for." She wiped her face. "But it's done. I did not want it to happen." She let out another cry. "I always wanted it to be with you." She sobbed into her hands.

"Liesel what exactly did you two do?" Rudy asked still confused. Liesel shook her head.

"He kissed me." She mumbled through her hands.

"What did he do saumensch? Speak up." Rudy said playfully. He picked up her chin. "It's ok I wont get offended."

"He kissed me." She spoke up.

"I always pictured your first kiss with me." Rudy said almost taken back.

"How did you know I never kissed anyone?" Liesel lauded.

"I didn't I just wanted to think that way. So it is a bit different then we have planed. But I have know Franz longer then you have, and I know their is nothing you can do when he wants something from you."

"Speaking from experience?"

"No thankfully. Liesel I under stand."

"Thank you!" She said Leaning over to hug him hard, knocking them both over with her torso on top of him. "Thank-" Liesel coughed, then straitened herself off of him. "Thank you Rudy."

"Hey I still love you book thief."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you like it...**

"Mama I'm going out." Liesel called grabbing her bag, and walking to the door.

"Don't be out to late." Rosa called from inside the kitchen ironing this weeks laundry.

"Thank you mama." Liesel said before opening the door. She peered her head out, to make sure Rudy or anyone else like Franz were watching where she was going. Armed with a pen and an almost blank paged book (aside from what she had already written) Liesel strode off to the near by forest in seek of a quiet writing place. Liesel looked around and settled beneath the shade of one of the many trees around her. The words began to flow out of her like this was what she was meant to do. For Liesel, with reading she was always looking at the words someone else wrote, but with her own book it was like she had control, and freedom to chose where she wanted to go. The only downside was she experiencing everything all over again. The hurt of her mother leaving, of max leaving. Also it was a pleasant reminder, of all the joy in her life and everything she had loved. For one there was coming to the Hubermann's, it was also meeting Max, and even Rudy, and every thing they did together. She stopped writing. "One day I will kiss Rudy." She promised to her self. It had been difficult to for Liesel to understand that she had betrayed Rudy by kissing Franz before him. What was even more difficult was for Liesel to think about how understanding he had been with the whole situation. Now when Liesel even thought of her kissing anyone their was all ways the fear of her getting sick. CRUNCH! Liesel heard foot steps around her. She froze and shut her eyes. "Please don't be Frans, or Rudy, or Papa, or anyone for that matter." She thought to herself.

"Hey! What are you doing in this forest?" Liesel opened her eyes a Nazi guard was standing in front of her. "Oh gosh don't hurt me." Liesel thought clenching on to her newly healed stomach. "Hey?" The guard called out again. Liesel looked up. Before her stood a tall boy that looked to be a bit older then her. Liesel stayed quiet. "Well?" He said bending down. Liesel tightened her grip on her stomach. "Hey relax I'm not going to do anything to you." He said looking down at her hand that was so tight any second it could squeeze through her skin and meet the other side of the hand. "Look, my name is Axel Dammer, I am a part of Hitler Youth. Today I was assigned to check the forest."

"Check the forest for what?" Liesel said letting go of her stomach.

"Jews of corse, and anyone else who could be hiding in here, such as you." He said sitting down in front of Liesel.

"Why would you be looking for Jews?" Liesel said aw struck trying to scoot away from him, completely forgetting about the tree behind her.

"Well, to turn them in. I don't see why they have not done anything wrong." He said now looking at Liesel's blonde hair, then down to her face which was confused at how much he was accepted towards Jews he was being that he looked pretty high up in Hitler Youth.

"You can continue, I'll try not to bother you." Liesel said trying to get rid of him.

"Well technically I have to turn you in." Liesel looked up frightened. "But I won't." He said in response to her reaction. Liesel looked up confused. "Whats your name?" Axel said smiling at Liesel.

"If you are not turning me in why do you need my name?"

"Well I told you mine didn't I?" He said now chuckling.

"Liesel Meminger." She said looking down at the book then closing it once she released it was open. Axel looked down at the book.

"Well, Liesel may I ask what that is in your hand?"

"It's nothing."

"Then can I see it? I mean it is nothing." He said smiling. Liesel looked at him funny. "Come on. Is this your diary or something?" He told Liesel laughing and moving next to her. Liesel cringed at the word 'Diary' it was so girly, and she hated being associated with it. Axel looked up and bit his lower lip.

"What is this boy playing at?" Liesel thought to herself. "Blighting his lip?" She knew he would be just like Rudy and stop at nothing to try to be her friend. The only question was if he was going to demand a kiss like Rudy.

"It's not a diary." Liesel said not noticing she had began to laugh herself.

"Well what is it?" He said moving his hand over to the book. Liesel jerked her book away from him.

"I'm writing a book." She told him looking into his bright green eyes.

"Wow so you are smart too." He answered almost in a daze.

"What do you mean _too_?"

"I think you are pretty." He answered quickly, almost caught off guard by it. "SHOOT! Yet another person who likes me." Liesel thought to herself.

"I- I don't like you like that." Liesel said looking down to hide her lips incase he would go in to kiss her.

"Don't worry." He replied. "I could tell." He ran his fingers through the top of his head. "But I still want to be friends." He added hastily.

"Damn can he stop!" Liesel thought. "If I love Rudy, why am I becoming attracted to him?" Liesel's eyes widened. Axel could tell.

"Whats wrong?" He asked turning to her.

"Damn it." Liesel accidentally mumbled aloud. He laughed.

"I heard that. Whats the matter Liesel?" He said sensing it.

"Sorry just though aloud."

"Can you tell me what you were thinking?"

"Why are you always so interested in what I do?"Axel lied down brushing off her comment, and looked up at the tops of the trees. "Liesel look at these squirrels." He said nudging her side. Liesel flinched, then reluctantly laid down next to him. Two squirrels were fighting up in the tree tops. Minutes later one of them ran down after nearly getting his ear bitten off. The other sat and ate his acorn happily. Liesel and Axel started to laugh, then turned to each other.

"Shoot!" Axel yelled after checking his watch. "Liesel I am late. Please be back here tomorrow, I only have this job for a week before we rotate, and I want to get to know you better."

"Ok." Liesel said. He got up and looked at her.

"Umm bye." He said running off. Liesel was confused with her feelings inside on wether she should come back tomorrow. She knew that she had some feelings for him, but that was why she was so scared. She is in love with Rudy. She has never even remotely liked anyone aside from Rudy, which was feelings she was still exploring. Liesel put her finger on it. Axel was just like Rudy with the way he acted towards her (protective), and the face that the both of them were in Hitler Youth, and both accepting of Jews. Liesel decided that tomorrow she would come back, not because she liked him, but simply because she wanted to know him. Now that the confusion was set aside Liesel was more then happy to know that she was 100 percent sure she loved Rudy.

The next day Liesel went back out to the same tree, and sat down. She took out her book and started writing then got up and stretched. "Liesel!" Axel said running over to her, and picking her up and spinning her in a circle.

"put me down Saukerl!" Liesel demanded.

"Sorry- " He said panting next to Liesel who was doing the same. "I am just happy thats all."

"What happened?" Liesel said expecting him to say something like 'I'm seeing you'.

"Well, when I told them I was out later looking carefully, they were impressed! So today they said they want me out long like yesterday!" He said with the biggest grin on his face. He looked down at the book on the ground "Will you ever let me read it?"

"Hey we just met." Liesel laughed. "You are actually the only person who knows I'm even writing a book, so at least you have that much."

"Then Liesel Meminger, one day when you finish it you can let me read it." He told her smiling

"What if I never finish it?" Liesel questioned him.

"You will finish it."

The last day of the week Liesel walked to the woods, going to wait for Axel like she had done every day. Only this day he was waiting for her. "Early start." He said answering the question he knew she was about to ask. Today he was holding a folded pice of paper. "I can't too long today, but I brought you something." He said smiling. He handed Liesel the paper.

"Can I open it?" Liesel asked.

"Ya I brought it for you didn't I?" Liesel slowly unfolded the paper, and on it was a sloppy written word that said 'train station', and what looked to be like an address. "Next week I will be at the train station, and under neath tat is my address, so you can come and find me." He looked down at his hands. "Thank you."

"What are you thanking me for?"

"My two older brothers died in the war, I was so pissed off after it happened I pushed everyone away. I was difficult to find myself again after that. But meeting you I feel different. I feel normal again."

"I lost my real mother, and my younger brother to the war." Liesel said. Axel looked up.

"I'm sorry Liesel."

"Don't be I know how it feels to hurt. I have lost many people I care about, and had to face the facts that I might never see some of them ever again. It is difficult-" Liesel stopped. She thought about Max. What if she were never to see him again. He stomach started to hurt, like the guards were kicking her again. She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his torso, and began to cry subconsciously.

"Liesel I want you to know I will always be here for you." He said hugging her just as hard, and rocking her slightly back and forth.

After he left Liesel poured herself into her book, this time not hers, but _The Word Shaker._

When she got back Rudy was waiting for her. "Liesel I have not seen you all week!" He said. "What have you been up to?"

"I'm sorry Rudy." Liesel started.

"Well can you at least tell me what you have been up to? I know I have been busy with my job at Hitler Youth this week, but it does not mean I cant see you."

"I was going out to the woods to read."

"Thats it?"

"Yes." She lied. their was no way she could ever tell him about her new friend Axel who reminded her a lot like Rudy.

"I'm sorry." Rudy said making him the second boy to apologize to Liesel today for no reason.

"No I should have told you. It's my fault."

That night Liesel thought about what she was going to do the next week of break. Rudy was working, and now Axel was working in a public place, where they could not talk at all.

"I'll do what I do best." She though. "I'll read. But the whole week?" She turned to her side. "I guess so."


	9. Chapter 9

**I apologize about how long it's been, I have been swamped at school. **

By wednesday Liesel was becoming bored without Rudy and could not bare it any longer. It had been four days since she had last been with him, and the last time she saw him, he was waking to his front door, and shouted out "I am swamped sorry Liesel- see you." Which made her angry, but Liesel had an idea. If Rudy wasn't going to come to her she was going to go to him. So that morning Liesel put on her Bund Deutscher Mädel (the girls equivalent to Hitler Youth) uniform, and set off to the Hitler Youth "headquarters". Liesel was going to find out where Rudy was and surprise him. As for Axel she knew were he was, but did not see the need to visit him today, because she was sure seeing the person you are in love with is far more important then one of your friends. Even though Liesel was by no means supportive of anything that was Hitler Youth or Bund Deutscher Mädel she knew that if she did show her true feelings about the war she would be in big trouble . Now all she had to do was where her uniform periodically, and go to a few meetings, and organizations that were authorized. Currently her feelings towards the people who hurt her, and for all she knows Max had to be set aside so she could move further with her feelings towards Rudy.

Once Liesel reached the big building, she contemplated walking in, but her answer was hopefully in front of her. A few boys that looked about Rudy's age were standing in front of the building, and talking. Liesel used them to her advantage, and walked up to ask them questions.

"Do any of you know where Rudy is on station?" Liesel questioned. Two of the boys smiled, and one other fingered the blonde curl in her hair. "Stop that!" Liesel said slapping the boys hand off.

"Sure we do." The oldest looking boy answered, then smiled. Liesel began to get agitated.

"Well dummkopf can you tell me where he is?"

"nicht" He said chuckling.

"Why?"

"We could tell you but that would be too easy."

"I like easy, now will you just-" Liesel voice stopped, she knew exactly why they would not tell her. They wanted something in return. If that "something" was a kiss Liesel would not do it, considering the last time she got sick. "Why do people want to kiss me?!" Liesel though angrily. She examined their menacing faces. "I won't do anything so you might as well talk." Liesel said firmly.

"She doesn't get it." Another boy whispered and laughed to the guy next to him.

"Of corse I get it!"

"Look saumensch well only tell you if you tell us why you want to see him-" The boy looked around. "-and do something..." his voice trailed off slowly.

"Oh ok." Liesel said in a sarcastic tone. "Well I am going to visit Rudy, which is why I need to know where he is."

"But why?" A few boys said in unison.

"Look I am not looking to do anything funny, I have not seen him in a while, and I want to say hi thats all."

"Aren't you two neighbors? You should see him all the time."

"Yes but he has been so busy at _work_ the only option to see him is to go to where he is working, which is why I need one of you to tell me."

"Ok now will - one second." The five boys huddled in a circle, and started arguing, and screaming words like "But it was my idea" and "Hey I want to be the one to do it". After they separated two out of the five boys pushed the oldest one forward, while the other two made upset noises under their breath, and crossed their arms tight.

"Well my name is Nico."

"Ok _Nico_ can you tell me where his is?" Liesel argued. Nico leaned to get a better look of her hair.

"Wow your hair looks so soft, can i touch it?" He said, and the others practically bit each others heads of, because he was saying all the wrong things, and getting to do exactly what they wanted to do.

"Sure." Liesel agreed, just relieved that he did not ask for a kiss. As he touched the two braids of hair he smiled, and slowly moved his hand to the top of her head. "Can you stop now!" Liesel demanded.

"Thank you." He said probably even faster. Liesel pushed him up against the side of the building and dangled her fist before his face.

"Which station is he working at?" She yelled infuriated.

"The empty road leading to Dachau." He said keeping cool. Just then he reached forward, and kissed her quickly on the cheek. The other boys gasped in shock because they had no idea that he was going to kiss her.

"danke." Liesel said angrily, and walked off leaving the boys un harmed.

Liesel arrived at Rudy's station and the image of Max being marched off to Dachau, and her being beaten up gave her the chills. She spotted Rudy and ran over to him. He was messing with some other boys in his unit.

"Busy at work?!" Liesel yelled infuriated. "I haven't seen you in days!" The other boys pretended to busy them selfs with something else, and walked away just far enough to hear everything.

"Look, Liesel it's no big deal." Rudy said calmly scratching his head, and looking around at his friends.

"No big deal?" Liesel said panicked.

"Look Liesel stop-" He said more agitatedly. "You're embarrassing me." He whispered. Liesel couldn't take it. This is the first time she fully broke down because of Rudy. She had only ever done so because she missed her mom, her brother, or Max, but now Rudy? She fell to her knees.

"Rudy no stop." She cried. "I love you." Rudy's eyes opened wide as if he were going to fight for her. Rudy was getting what he had always wanted, and he was throwing it away for Hitler Youth. His Friends were looking right at him, and one chuckled.

"Liesel it's ok- I can't talk right now we have to finish the search."

"The search!" Liesel yelled. "What, so you can find other innocent people like Max to kill!" The others gasped. "No." Liesel said shocked by the words that came fro her mouth. She stood up and backed away appalled by Rudy's behavior.

"Hey who's Max?" One of the boys asked.

"No one." Rudy brushed his question off.

"You're not going to find any one Rudy! Don't you get it you already _found_ everyone their is to _find _in this town."

"Liesel an order is an order! You can't just expect me to say no to my commander just because it is against what my friend thinks!"

"Friend?" Liesel questioned. "What about that-" Liesel stopped. Rudy had to stay quiet or his friends would report him for doing something other then his job. As of now in their eyes Liesel was just a pest Rudy could not get rid of. "I trusted you." Liesel said sounding as if she just got stabbed in the heart. "I don't want to get in the way of your important job, because messing around with your _buddies_ is to important." She said looking to leave, but Rudy grabbed her hand.

"Liesel it's not like that, and you know it." Rudy fought.

" I don't care, just let go of me!"

"No Liesel." Rudy pleaded as if finally seeing the enormity of his actions. Just then Liesel hoisted her arm out, aimed strait for his stomach. "Liesel!" He said letting go of her hand, and shutting his eyes tight as of bracing himself for her punch.

"I don't want to talk to you again!"

"Hey I still love you Book Thief." He said just as he had done the time before. He did not care what his mates would think, he saw his mistake and did not know how to get out of it. He messed up with the person he loves the most.

"Well then I hope it kills you know knowing you will never get to be with me again." Liesel walked off towards to the main city, heading for home. She wanted nothing more then to leave. To run away, but that would be to easy. She had to stay. Liesel heard Rudy's foot steps running after her. "Rudy I suggest you don't follow me." She said not looking back.

"Liesel I'm sorry." Once Liesel got back home she walked up the stairs, and went to bed even though it was only two o'clock.

Over the next couple of days Mama and papa were at work when Rudy had his only break, and when he knocked on the door, Liesel never came to answer it. She needed space, and she knew Rudy needed to think about what what he had done.

Liesel knew that what she had said to him was mean, but she had no other choice. Now even with Rudy's messed up behavior Liesel wanted nothing more then to fall into the warmth and safety of his arms. At the same time Liesel did not want to see him, for the look on his heart broken face would kill her. She had no clue why she was feeling this bad when Rudy had be so awful to her. This was their first real fight, and Liesel wanted it to be resolved before it'll blow up in their face.

** Thank you so much, and if you have any other suggestions pleas let me know. **

**PS: If you understand the 'joke' about why I chose the name Nico good job!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Rudy I want to say I'm sorry for what I said, I-" Liesel started when Rudy cut her off.

"Liesel stop. I should be the one to apologize I was not being fair to you, I should have given you an explanation. Not just leave you guessing about what I was doing." Rudy reassured her. He took a step toward Liesel, but Liesel did not move.

"Rudy I also want to thank you."

"What?" Rudy said confused.

"I was lost, and confused, but you helped me understand and clear up all of that."

"What did I do?"

"It never would have worked out." Liesel said looking down at her shoes.

"What would not work out Liesel?" Rudy said more franticly knowing exactly which way this was heading.

"What I love most about you is that you are my friend, my first friend, and that will never change. Sure we might change as people, but I think that-" Rudy cut her off again.

"Nicht Liesel."

"I think that we would be better off Rudy." Liesel said. This time Liesel was not the one fighting for Rudy's love, but Rudy was fighting for Liesel's.

"I'm sorry Liesel." Rudy said knowing that nothing that he could say would make her love him like she once had. "Franz talked to me yesterday." He said changing the subject.

"What did he say?" Liesel said only imagining that it was something about her. "Did it have anything to do with me?"

"Nicht. I was surprised, but he told me him and his family are moving to the capital so he can be more active in Hitler Youth ."

"Really?" Liesel said smiling.

"Ya he's going tomorrow." Rudy told her. Liesel began to laugh.

"Rudy don't you have to go to Hitler Youth today?"

"Nicht we have a total free day, you want to come a play soccer with some other people in my unit? It's just down at the field."

"Ok ." Liesel said just happy to have the old Rudy back. When they arrived at the field the five annoying boys from a few days ago were there, a few other boys Liesel had never seen before, and the four boys that were with Rudy and Liesel when they had their first fight. There were a handful of giggling girls watching from the stand, and two other girls swooning over a boy that had just walked onto the field from the opposite direction that Liesel and Rudy walked from. Liesel looked over for a better look, and Axel was walking towards her and Rudy.

"Liesel?" Axel said smiling. Rudy looked to Liesel as if shocked on how he knew new her.

"Yes-" Liesel answered.

"Ok we are about to start the game Rudy get that girl off." One of the guys called cutting the rest of Liesel's sentience off.

"Liesel don't." Rudy said knowing perfectly well what she was going to do, and trying to stop her from doing it.

"I should have you know that I am probably better at soccer then you are." Liesel said angry that he just called her 'that girl'.

"I'm sure you can now get off the field, and sit on the stand with the other stupid girls." he said laughing.

"I'm not stupid-" Rudy cut her off.

"Leon just let her play she is always on goal when we play in our neighborhood." Rudy reassured him walking over to where the two were standing.

"Fine she better not mess anything up then." He gave up reluctantly. "Ok I guess you are a goalie, and Nico is the other." He said. The girls in the stand gasped as Liesel began to pick the first of her team members. Both Liesel and Nico picked players until they had an even number on each of their teams.

Once the game was in full swing Liesel was practically unstoppable, each time the other team tried to shoot a goal Liesel would block it.

"I'm going to get you Meminger." Leon said kicking the ball a fast as he could over to where Liesel was guarding the goal. Liesel fully prepared to stop him, but see he was not going to stop running. He kicked the ball, and ran strait for Liesel, the other players stopped running after him, and just watched in aw. Liesel blocked his shot, but he knocked her over in the process, and had her pined down. "Damn it Liesel." He said ignoring the hole in his shoe, and the big cut on Liesel's leg.

"Get off me!" Liesel yelled picking up her foot, and hitting him strait in the groin. He rolled over in pain, as Liesel sat up half laughing about his pain, and half distracting herself from her own pain. The faces on the other soccer boys conveyed both a look of shock, and a bit of pain as if Liesel kicked them all too. Liesel look over at her elbow, because the pain in he leg was some how shooting up and sending signals somewhere in her arm. The boys were afraid to walk over to her. Liesel stood up thinking that the pain was probably nothing if she could not see it. The girls on the stand were no longer giggling, but screaming in shock, and covering their faces. Liesel 's legs gave way when she fully stood up. Once she was back on the ground she examined the bloody leg, that had small bits of dirt, from where Leon's shoe had hit.

"Serves you right! Next time don't play with the boys." He said. The rest of the players ran over to Liesel in shock, because they too just like the girls had saw the blood on her leg.

"Liesel, are you ok?" Rudy asked bending down.

"I'm fine." Liesel said still trying to shake off the fact that Leon told her not to play with the boys.

"Are you sure?" Axel asked afterwards. Liesel stood up and wrapped her leg tight with the shirt that was next to the goalie.

"You should clean that." Axel called after her.

"I am dummkopf." Liesel said walking over to the water fountain on the side of the field and turning on the spout on the side of the pipe. The girls were finally calming down, as they looked away from her and starred at the boys. Leon got up, and pushed the boys out of the way.

"Liesel you are a girl, and you should not be so calm about this!" He yelled, but Liesel chose not to respond. "Thats it!" He yelled again running over to her.

"Leon stop." Rudy said. "Just go home we don't want you here, you ruined a perfectly good game of soccer. So what if she is a good goalie, that does not me you run into her and cut her leg!" Rudy yelled at him.

"Fine!" Leon yelled and ran off to the other exit away from Liesel.

The pain in Liesel's leg was starting to subside, but the cut was very much still there. Liesel walked over to the boys.

"Rudy it wont stop bleeding." She said showing him, and the others the big gash on the side of her leg, and the wet and bloody sock and shoe on her foot.

"Let me look at it." one of the boys said bending down. "Does it hurt?" He asked Liesel.

"Not much any more." Liesel said.

"Well then you must have a high tolerance for pain, because it is pretty deep."

"There is a first aid it on the side of the bleachers I'm sure we can wrap it up with something in there." Axel said before running over to it. About a minute later he appeared with a roll of gauze.

"We need to dry the leg off first." Rudy suggested pulling his shirt off over his head. They patted her leg dry, and wrapped the gauze taught around her leg.

"Thank you." Liesel said looking down at her leg that was finally dry of blood, and bandaged up.

"Come on Liesel I'll take you home." Rudy said walking over to her. when they passed the water fountain Liesel ran Rudy's shirt under the spout to rid it from the blood.

"Rudy I don't think you can walk shirtless through town like that." Liesel said handing him the wet shirt.

"Fine." Rudy said sliding it on.

When the two were almost to their houses Rudy said "Liesel I am starting to sleepwalk at night."

"Why?" Liesel asked.

"No clue it just started. Last night I woke up in the middle of the night standing at the foot of the stairs. I had to walk back to go to my bed."

"It must mean you have been in a deep sleep. It is weird that you are waking your self up though."

"I know- well this is your house. Be careful with Rosa's reaction." He said jokingly. "See you tomorrow." He said before waking over to his house.

"You too Rudy. Try not to go to far tonight." Liesel said, then walked over and opened her door.

"Come on Liesel dinner." Rosa called out to her. "Go wash up."

"Ok mama."


End file.
